


sass off

by davzee



Category: Asking Alexandria, My Chemical Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-13
Updated: 2014-05-13
Packaged: 2018-01-24 13:36:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1607033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/davzee/pseuds/davzee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I regret writing this</p>
            </blockquote>





	sass off

It's late Ben & Danny stumble into their bus after a long night of drinking & smoking weed an unusually dull drug for them. "man where did I put those chettos?" Danny asks. "you ate em all." A voice came from the lounge. "oh man." Danny moaned. Then quickly turned to see who the voice belonged to it didn't sound like one of the guys. "Holly fuck!" Danny yelled & jumped on the table noticing it was a stranger. "calm down mate"Ben said then himself jumped at the mysterious man in their bus.  
He was slightly short & had red hair that besides color kinda looked like Ben's. There was also someone behind him who wasn't visible. "woo guys calm down" the man said sounding a bit stoned himself "I'm Gerard this is Frank." "Those names sound familiar." Ben said thinking. "ya probably we're like famous." Gerard said looking at his nails. "oh ya Ben said putting his hands on his hips "so are we. Do you even know who we are?" Danny was starting to raise their voices were seeming to get higher. Frank being completely done with this shit pulled a bowl out of his pocket & lit it. Gerard quickly turned to Frank put his hands on his hips & put his butt to one side looking at him like an offended teenage girl, then turned his attention back to Ben.  
"Ya i know who you are the names plastered on this shitty bus." Gerard said finger waving in the air in front of his face. "it's a sass off'" Danny yelled sarcastically then sat next to frank.  
After 6 bowls 2 lighters & hearing gurrll 600 times Danny & frank left. They returned late at night to see Gerard & Ben asleep cuddling. & that is the sorry of the greatest sass off in history

**Author's Note:**

> I should not have ever even thought of this it's just no


End file.
